totaldramaislandfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Total Drama Island (REBOOT)/Chapter 5: Phobia Factor
Author's Note: Pre-Script And here's Episode 5 with yet another canon challenge. Once again, it's not in the same order as the canon challenge itself (original Phobia Factor was Episode 7), but I think we'll be fine. As one of my favorite canon challenges, I am particularly excited to write this one because it'll provide every cast member with some screen time. Anyway, that's all for now. See you guys in the post-script! Teams Screaming Bears: *Veronica: The Prom Queen *Greg: The Chill Hipster *Nyla: The Daredevil *Liam: The Spoiled Brat *Chloe: The Basket Case *Garrett: The Dumb Jock *Miya: The Skater Killer Pandas: *Wilbur: The Klutzy Wimp *Dixie: The Hyperactive Chatterbox *Oscar: The Pun-fully Bad Comedian *Trey: The Ghetto Wannabe *Emilia: The Artistic Beauty *Crusher: The Bully *Sophie: The Animal Lover *Zachary: The Street-Smart Techy DISCLAIMER: THIS EPISODE OF TOTAL DRAMA CONTAINS SCENES OF EXTREME STUNTS PERFORMED BY ANIMATED TEENS. DO NOT TRY ANY OF WHAT YOU SEE HERE AT HOME. SERIOUSLY, YOU COULD GET REALLY MESSED UP. "Last time on Total Drama Island!", the host exclaimed as he began his recap. "A talent contest brought out the worst in our campers. It was awesome!", the host explained with excitement. "David's ignorance ruined one of the Screaming Bears' best acts. And basket case Chloe shooed off popular prom queen Veronica, who retaliated by reading out her diary right in front of the entire viewing world, making it obvious Chloe has a crush on someone in camp.", Chris contained to recap as scenes of David breaking Miya's skateboard with a light, Chloe walking away from Veronica, and Veronica reading Chloe's diary were shown. "After Trey and Veronica's disappointing performances, Liam decided to sing for the contest, but blew eardrums and made the entire camp cringe, leading to him getting voted off. However, he bribed his way into staying, making resident narcissist David the fourth camper to go. I don't know what that kid's up to, but it sounds pretty vengeful.", the host explained slightly nervously as scenes of Liam singing, David leaving the camp, and David calling Lindsay on his phone were shown. "Who will be the next person to walk this crappy dock? Find out tonight in the most dramatic mind-blowing ceremony ever! On Total! Drama! Island!", the host exclaimed as the theme song began to play. /THEME SONG/ Dear mom and dad, I'm doing fine, you guys are on my mind. You asked me what I wanted to be, and now I think the answer is plain to see! I wanna be famous! I wanna live close to the sun, so pack your bags 'cause I've already won! Everything to prove, nothing in my way, I'll get there one day. 'Cause I wanna be famous! Na na na na na na, na na na na na, na na na na na na! I wanna be! I wanna be! I wanna be famous! (Na na na na na na, na na na na na, na na na na na na!) I wanna be! I wanna be! I wanna be famous! (Na na na na na na, na na na na na, na na na na na na!) /THEME SONG END/ The scene cut to Garrett standing at the Dock of Shame, scratching his chin. /CONFESSIONAL: GARRETT/ "I will admit, David seemed like a pretty cool guy. Too bad that good-for-nothing cheater got him kicked. I'm keeping my eye on him.", the jock explained in his confessional. /CONFESSIONAL END/ The scene cut to the other Bears, who were still sitting around the bonfire as Garrett walked back. "Alright, guys. With two members gone, we're at a disadvantage. And to make matters worse, we're officially on a losing streak. We need to develop a strategy.", Veronica explained slightly falsely, only to receive annoyed groans from her teammates. "What IS IT?", she suddenly snapped. "Can't you chill out for once? We spent all day prepping and trying our best to impress and win the talent contest, and we still lost. I don't think you pushing us super crazy is gonna help.", Greg stated somewhat assertively. "Ugh, fine, whatever.", the prom queen replied angrily as she sat down with her arms crossed. Suddenly, footsteps were heard as Veronica suddenly got up. "What do you guys want? Come to rub it in?", the girl said as the camera panned over to show the Killer Pandas, with Oscar holding a bowl of ice cream. "We had some leftover extra dessert after our winning party. Thought you might want some.", Zachary exclaimed as Oscar nodded his head with a smile. "So what...you're just being nice?", Veronica asked with suspicion as the Pandas nodded their heads. "Oh...well, thanks. That's actually quite respectable.", the prom queen replied with a mellowness in her voice rarely heard. As Oscar walked up with the ice cream, Veronica squealed. "No! I mean...no thanks, I'm good.", she corrected as Oscar looked at her in confusion. "What, you on a diet or something?", Greg questioned as Veronica shook her head. "No. I just don't like ice cream.", she said with her arms crossed. "Or you're somehow scared of it.", Liam said smugly before chuckling. "Oh yeah, and what are you, fearless? Last time I checked, you're the one who was screeching like a monkey when you saw a cockroach back in Episode One.", Veronica countered as Liam looked away in embarrassment. "Hey, it's alright dude, I'm afraid of bears. You've got nothing to be ashamed of.", Garrett said sympathetically as he put his hand on Liam's shoulder, much to the annoyance of the rich boy. /CONFESSIONAL: CHLOE/ "So suddenly everyone's having this big share-fest by the fire. Like Nyla went on, and on, and on about how much princesses creep her out. And Miya's scared of spiders. Even Greg admitted he has a fear of being kidnapped.", Chloe explained. /CONFESSIONAL END/ "What's my worst fear? I guess...public speaking. Can't stand doing that.", Chloe stated monotonously. "Having to be boring. Creativity makes things fun!", Emilia stated with a hint of nervousness. "Robots...as much as I love mechanics, those things are creepy.", Zachary said. "Being ignored. Even if people criticize me for my jokes, at least I know I'm somewhat relevant.", Oscar stated. "I'm claustrophobic. Being confined just feels so cramped and uncomfortable, and with someone as hyper as me, it's no fun.", Dixie explained. "Bullies. I hate them and have scared me more times than I've counted.", Wilbur said slightly angrily. "Nuclear waste. It hurts Mother Earth.", Sophie stated with a slight frown. The scene cut back to Liam. "I'm not really afraid of anything.", the rich boy said smugly. "Lies.", Crusher coughed sarcastically with a smile. "Oh really? Well, what's your phobia, know-it-all?", the spoiled brat asked back. Intense music then began to play as everyone stared at Crusher, who felt pressured. "D-d-dolls...", the bully muttered quickly in embarrassment. "Dolls? That's your fear of all things, homie?", Trey asked, trying to hold back a laugh as Crusher looked down whilst blushing. "W-well what about you, fat boy?", Crusher countered as Trey took slight offense. "Well, I would hate to be stuck in a hole or well of any kind. It's hard to get back up, and my bulky size doesn't help.", the wannabe explained as Liam rolled his eyes. "Alright Liam, you've got to be afraid of something. Spit it out!", Trey ordered. "Nope, nothing.", the rich boy replied. "That's not what you said to the roach in Episode one.", Oscar stated sarcastically as many campers chuckled. "Did you guys ever consider that maybe I just don't like nasty bugs in my cabin? That does not make me scared of them.", the rich boy countered. "Sure, little girl, whatever floats your boat.", Zachary remarked, angering the rich boy. The scene switched to show Camp Wawanakwa at day, with Chris and the campers being situated in the main lodge. They were all seated, with the host speaking to them. "Campers! The next challenge is a little game I like to call Phobia Factor! Prepare to face your worst fears!", Chris exclaimed. "Worse than this garbage?", Chloe countered as she help up a gray sausage with hairs on it. "Now, for our first victim- Veronica! Meet us outside...ice cream! You scream! We all scream for ice cream!", the host exclaimed as the prom queen promptly shrieked. "That's the spirit!", the host stated. "As for you Chloe- theater time! Time to give us a public speech!", the host exclaimed as Chloe spat out her drink over Liam. "Sorry...", the basket case said nervously. "Wait...how does Chris know these are our worst fears?", Dixie questioned. "Because we told him...", Chloe said as she facepalmed. "At the campfire last night...they must've had a camera situated to listen to our conversation!", she realized. "Being ignored. As much as people criticize me for my jokes, at least I know I'm somewhat relevant.", Oscar stated in a flashback at the campfire. "Alright, comedy kid. All you have to do is handle us giving you the silent treatment for two hours.", Chris explained, with every contestant, as well as Chef and some interns listening to the host explain. "Seems easy enough! I got this!", Oscar said as Chris simply ignored him by looking to the side, arms crossed. Everybody else present proceeded to do the same. The scene changed to show Chloe explaining Miya's fear in her confessional from the previous night. "And Miya's scared of spiders.", she stated. Chef was shown dressed in a giant spider outfit, chasing Miya, who was running away screaming as her teammates watched. It was eventually shown that Veronica facepalmed. "Having to be boring. Creativity makes things fun!", Emilia stated in a flashback scene. The scene then switched to show Chris explaining some things to Emilia. "You cannot use emotion in your speech at all. You have to talk like this. You also aren't allowed to think or act creatively; everything needs to be done in a standard and organized fashion. Do this for two hours and you're gold", the host explained in an unnaturally monotonous voice as Emilia bit her nails nervously. The scene cut to Greg, who was walking calmly around the campgrounds. Suddenly, a bag was thrown over his head, and he was thrown forcefully into the back of a truck. "Alright, y-you just got k-k-kidnapped...stay under control, Gregory. Just have to find a way out of this bag and then out whatever vehicle I'm in.", the hipster said to himself nervously. Suddenly, the hipster kicked through the bag, and managed to pry his way out. "Was the crew so cheap that they used trash bags for this? What human can these hold?", the hipster said to himself critically as he held the ripped trash bag. He then suddenly pushed open the door and jumped out, only for the truck to stop suddenly. Chris stepped out, congratulating the hipster on making his team's first win. "And the first point goes to the Screaming Bears!", the host explained as the points for both teams were shown at the top of the screen, with the zero next to the Bears' logo turning into a one. The scene switched to show Wilbur, who ran from a Chef dressed as a stereotypical high school bully. Chef chased the wimp around the campgrounds, only for Wilbur to lead him up the thousand-foot high cliff and suddenly step to the side, causing Chef to run off the cliff and fall below. "And Wilbur uses strategy to conquer his fear!", Chris exclaimed from off-screen as the Pandas gained a point. "Alright, Dixie, all you have to do is stay in his tiny, boxed room for a total of one hour. If you forfeit, simply tap the red button on your chair.", the host explained to Dixie as they stood in front of a small boxed room of sorts. Dixie then proceeded to walk in as Chris closed it, leaving Dixie shaking in fear. A flashback of Veronica freaking out over ice cream was shown before the scene cut to her standing in front of her team's hot tub, which was filled with ice cream. A large ladder leading to a diving board was situated in front of the hot tub. "Do I have to do this?", the prom queen asked nervously. "If you want to get the point for your team.", the host replied smugly as Veronica began to climb the ladder. As the reached the top, she began to sweat. "I can't do this...", the prom queen said in disappointment as she slipped, making her fall into the ice cream as her team cheered. "Well...she did it, but she didn't necessarily agree to. So...that doesn't count. The score is still one-one!", the host exclaimed as the Bears groaned and Veronica fell backwards into the ice cream. "Robots...as much as I love mechanics, those things are creepy.", Zachary said in a flashback. The scene cut to Zachary, who was working on a machine of some sort in his cabin. Suddenly, he heard beeping noises, and looked around to find a rather large robot raising its arms at him. The techy ran out of his cabin, and the robot followed. As he ran, Zachary tripped and landing face first into the dirt, only for the robot to follow and fall onto him. This meant the Pandas received no points from this. "What's my worst fear? I guess...public speaking. Can't stand doing that.", Chloe said in her flashback. Chloe was shown standing at the stage, with most of the contestants, some interns, Chris, and Chef watching her rather creepily. "So, what do ya' got?", Chris asked, making Chloe even more uncomfortable than she already was. "Why don't you read a page of your diary?", the host requested, clearly referencing Veronica's stunt from the previous episode. This angered Chloe substantially. "Come on Chloe, you can do it!", Greg yelled from the audience with a thumbs up and smile. "Hello everybody. I have some things to say about our loving, amazing host.", the basket case said teasingly as Chris began to show signs of nervousness. "So, first off, to anyone who thinks he's in his twenties, he's not.", Chloe said angrily as dramatic music played. Suddenly, the scene cut to show various fans of the show watching in shock. The first fan had dirty blonde hair, white skin, and was dressed unusually similarly to Chris. The second was brown-haired, short, and wore black round glasses and a teal-colored shirt. The final fan to react to Chloe's statement had dark skin, purple hair, a green top and blue jeans. Her stomach was revealed, and wore a green chain around her neck. She was particularly shocked to the statement, and seemed fairly angry as well, judging by the "Humph" sound she made. "That was de-speak-able!", Oscar said before laughing hysterically, only for crickets to overcome the area. "Also, according to an internet article regarding embarrassing facts about famous icons, our very host was in a crappy boy band and dated all three of his bandmates. The band disbanded almost instantly after that fiasco.", the girl continued to speak, garnering chuckles and bursts of laughter from the various people watching, save for Chris, who seemed both embarrassed and infuriated. "OKAY! THAT IS ENOUGH!", the host yelled in fury as the Bears' score went to two, causing them to cheer. The host was then shown sniffling and wiping a tear from his eye in embarrassment. /CONFESSIONAL: CHLOE/ "Public speaking isn't so bad when it's funny.", Chloe said with a smile as she giggled a bit. "And I think I'm finally starting to get other contestants to like me a bit.", she also commented. /CONFESSIONAL END/ "Nuclear waste. It hurts Mother Earth.", Sophie said in a flashback. The scene cut to Sophie in front of a pool of nuclear waste. "All you have to do is grab this squirrel and dip it in the can of nuclear waste.", the host said rather insensitively as Sophie shook in fear. "I-I can't do it...th-this is immoral!", the animal lover exclaimed as Chris shrugged his arms non-caringly. "Your loss.", the host replied without care. "Hey, it's alright dude, I'm afraid of bears.", Garrett said in the flashback describing his fear. The scene transitioned to show Garrett and Chris in a cave of sorts. "Stay in for ten minutes with this psychotic, hungry bear, and you win! Of course, if you give up, you can always leave.", the host explained smugly. "A-alright. See ya later...", the jock replied nervously as he walked into the cavern. Eventually the jock walked deep enough into the cave that the only thing visible was his eyes. Suddenly, he heard a roar, which made him whimper "Mommy..." in fear. "Oh really? Well, what's your phobia, know-it-all?", the Liam asked in a flashback. "D-d-dolls...", Crusher replied quickly in embarrassment. The scene switched to show Crusher in front of a dollhouse, with some members of his team. "Dolls are pretty. Dolls are nice.", Emilia said in a monotonous tone as Crusher sweat nervously. /CONFESSIONAL: CRUSHER/ "When I saw 'Chunky' as an eight-year-old, I became terrified of dolls. I've been scared of 'em ever since. Hate sleeping in my little sister's room when we have guests.", the bully explained nervously. /CONFESSIONAL END/ "If you can play with these dolls for ten minutes, you'll get your team the point. All up to you, tough guy.", the host explained mockingly. "Those dolls look...uh...nice.", the bully said relunctantly. "Come on man, for the toughie image you give yourself, you are not that wimpy!", Trey yelled at his teammate. "It's alright if you can't do it, bro.", Zachary said as Crusher broke a smile in relief. "I'll do it.", the big guy replied confidently as he walked up to the dollhouse and picked a rather unsettling-looking doll up. The scene cut to show Nyla in front of a princess outfit in the main lodge. "Nyla went on, and on, and on about how much princesses creep her out.", Chloe explained in a flashback. "Just gotta put it on until the last challenge and you're all set.", Chris explained as Nyla sweat nervously. "Well...alright...", Nyla said as the scene changed to show her walking out of her cabin in a princess dress, clearly uncomfortable. Chris simply laughed unsympathetically. Dixie was shown in her confined area, and began to feel like the walls were closing in on her. "Gotta...stretch...don't want to be crushed...no...NO!", the hyperactive girl said as she began hyperventilating. She quickly pressed the red button on her chair and cheered in relief, but Chris walked over, shaking his head disapprovingly. "Such a shame. You had five seconds left.", the host remarked, causing Dixie to get on her knees and scream in anger. This yelling was loud enough for birds to begin flying away in fear. Meanwhile, Garrett was enjoying himself. He was in a lounge of sorts with various animals, specifically relaxing with the bear he was terrified of prior. The animals were drinking juice and watching football, and Garrett and the bear were sitting in reclined chairs. Suddenly, Chris walked down the set of stairs situated in the back of the lounge. "Really, Garrett? You found my secret lounge! Shoo! Shoo! All of you!", the host yelled as the Bears counter rose by a point and Garrett ran out along with the various animals. "Trey, if you can stay in this well and 'wait for help' for thirty minutes, you win. Of course, if you want to forfeit, here's a walkie-talkie for you to contact our lovable Chef with.", Chris explained from the top of a well, where Trey was shown sitting below. "Gotcha, homie. I got this!", Trey exclaimed in slight denial. The scene transitioned to show Crusher happily playing with dolls. "But Bourbie, Kelly likes Brad.", Crusher said in a stereotypical 'gossip girl' voice before giggling. "And Crusher fully conquers his fear for his team!", the host exclaimed as the Pandas counter went up a number. "And looks like Oscar and Emilia are done with their tasks! So, make that a four!", the host exclaimed as the Pandas roared in happiness, the scoreboard reaching 3-4. The scene cut to show Chef reading in the main lodge. "I can't do it! I'm outta here man!", Trey exclaimed from Chef's walkie-talkie, causing the hulking man to get up and leave with a rope. "I don't get paid enough for all this work.", the cook said angrily. The scene cut to show all of the campers in front of a pool of cockroaches. "Looks like it's your turn, Liam!", the host exclaimed. "But I said I don't have a fear, scum bucket.", the rich boy countered before the host showed an annoyed expression. "We're always watching you and your reactions to things, scum bucket.", Chris countered back as Liam showed somewhat of a nervous expression. Scenes of Liam cowering in fear over the cockroach, as well as unseen clips of Liam freaking out over other insects and critters were shown. "...fine.", the spoiled brat sighed. "I'm scared of critters and crawlers of all types. But that doesn't matter!" "Alright McLean, I'm done!", Nyla exclaimed as she ripped off her princess dress. "This is the last challenge, so there does it! Give us the point!", the daredevil ordered as the Bears' counter went to a four. "Jeez! Someone's feisty today!", the host teased as Nyla began to growl. "Alright, I'm done.", the host replied nervously. "Anyway...Liam! You're up! Ten seconds in the roach bucket! You can either snag your team the win...or create a tiebreaker, in which you may be going home! And before you ask, no, money will not save you anymore. That was a one time thing.", the host explained. Dramatic music played as close-ups of Liam sweating, Chris looking at the rich boy smugly, and the Bears biting their nails were shown. "Come on, wimp! Just do it!", Veronica yelled. "We're on a losing streak and it's definitely you going home if you refuse!" "I-I-I can't do it.", Liam said as he lowered his head in shame. The Bears promptly groaned as the Pandas showed signs of relief. "Your loss, chicken. I really should've incorporated the chicken hats into this episode.", Chris remarked as Liam crossed his arms. "Anyway...looks like I'll be seeing both of your sorry butts tonight for our very first tiebreaker, teams! And no, the winners of the tiebreaker do not get a reward.", Chris explained as both teams sighed and groaned in annoyance and disappointment. Veronica looked particularly angry. /CONFESSIONAL: VERONICA/ "What kind of 'leader' gives up the challenge for his stupid phobia? I hate that Liam kid.", Veronica said. "And to make matters worse, he's ruining my plan! We were on a losing streak until his sorry butt puts us in a tiebreaker. Now the Pandas might be losing a member!" /CONFESSIONAL: MIYA/ "As much as I don't like to hate or anything, that Liam guy really needs to chill out. He basically threw the challenge!", Miya stated. /CONFESSIONAL: EMILIA/ "I'm actually pretty relieved Liam gave up his team's point. Before, we were guaranteed a loss, but at least we have a chance of winning now.", Emilia explained. /CONFESSIONAL END/ The scene transitioned to show Oscar knocking on the door of the female side of his cabin. "Hey, Emilia, art you in there?", Oscar joked as a door opened. "Hey, what's up?", the artist questioned. "I was thinking...maybe we should form an alliance. I don't know, but I feel like if we can control the votes a bit, we can save ourselves from elimination. Maybe we can even get some others in on it.", Oscar explained. "Hm...seems interesting. I'll consider it.", Emilia stated. /CONFESSIONAL: EMILIA/ "An alliance? That's really interesting! And Oscar is really sweet so I wouldn't mind...", Emilia explained as she smiled and blushed slightly. /CONFESSIONAL: OSCAR/ "I hope she takes the offer. I haven't forgotten about Veronica's ability to switch teams and if she comes over here, we gotta be prepared.", Oscar explained. "Woo! I'm rocking this reality TV thing!" /CONFESSIONAL END/ The scene transitioned to show all fifteen remaining campers at the campfire ceremony. Due to the excess amount of campers, some were standing or sitting on the ground. "Alright, campers. This is how it works. I will handle each team separately, and ultimately the remaining member of each team will be the one to participate in the tiebreaker. So, we'll go with the Bears first. The first member of this team to receive a marshmallow is...Chloe." "Greg." "Garrett." "Nyla." "Veronica." "And the last marshmallow goes to...Miya.", the host stated as Liam began to shake and sweat in fear. "Now for the Pandas. Our first marshmallow for this team goes to...Wilbur.", the host stated as Wilbur happily got up to receive a marshmallow. "Crusher." "Oscar." "Emilia." "Sophie." "Zachary." "And...the last marshmallow goes to...Trey.", the host said as Dixie showed signs of shock. "Liam, Dixie...looks like you'll be participating in the show's very first tiebreaker!", the host exclaimed as the two chosen contestants showed clear signs of anxiety. "Your tiebreaker is very simple. Eat this entire tray of mystery meat prepared by our very own Chef and you get to stay. But seriously...we have no clue what that junk is. You might want to be careful.", the host stated as both tiebreaker nominees were handed a tray. Both contestants began to scarf down their trays in fear, but Liam kicked Dixie's leg, causing her to fall over as the spoiled brat finished his last bite of slop. "And looks like due to a simple accident from Dixie, Liam's staying in the game!", the host exclaimed as, surprisingly enough, both teams groaned. /CONFESSIONAL: CHLOE/ "Not gonna lie, if this was anyone else, maybe even Veronica, I would've cheered. But if bratty left, I wouldn't even mind.", Chloe explained. /CONFESSIONAL END/ The scene cut to show Dixie walking down the Dock of Shame. "Sorry for your loss, unicorn girl. But if it makes you feel better, I saved you some slop for the ride.", the rich boy teased as he showed Dixie her remaining slop, which was covered in dirt and bugs from the floor. Dixie promptly slammed the plate into Liam's face as the rich boy screamed, running away. Dixie simply laughed as she boarded the Boat of Losers. CLIP "Personally, I guess I deserved the loss. I did give away my point to my phobia. It was just so cramped in there, and I couldn't take it, and it was crazy, like OMG!", Dixie rambled as she stopped to breathe. "Anyway, I hope my team does well without me. I liked them all quite a lot, actually. Maybe except Oscar, he was kinda annoying. But whatever.", Dixie continued to speak before sighing. "Goodbye, Total Drama Island.", the hyperactive chatterbox concluded as the episode ended. Author's Note: Post-Script And with that, we are officially done with Episode 5 of this season. Quite honestly, I found it kind of boring to write, which surprised me considering the episode was one of my favorites in canon. But oh well; we got it done and over with, and I'm satisfied with the product. Dixie being gone was a change I decided to make mid-write. I originally had many concepts for who to eliminate this episode, with Wilbur being the most likely aside from Dixie. However, she eventually got the boot, because I realize that she was one of the few characters I actually disliked writing and she felt kind of...shallow as a character. And me not knowing what else I could do with her didn't really help, either. Also, I did have a few cameos from canon characters during the Chloe scene. Who they are is pretty obvious (well, two of them at least), but I'm sure you guys know who they are regardless. Another thing- I do not intend to eliminate contestants in alphabetical order. I just realized that the first four contestants are eliminated alphabetically, and I do not plan for that to be the case. It is merely coincidental. Lastly, I have different plans for Episode 6. Can you guess what it is? Yep...Total Drama Aftermath! It was a rather conflicting decision, but I decided that seeing contestants interacting around Playa Des Losers would be fun and aftermaths would fit in perfectly. And don't worry...who I'm planning to have host them is already set in stone. You'll just have to wait and see. Anyway...I believe that's all I have left to say. Reminder that I'm accepting challenge submissions, and tune in next time for Episode 6 of Total! Drama! Island! Elimination Order *Allison: The Suck-Up (18th) *Beatrice: The "Ghost Hunter" (17th) *David: The Drama King (16th) *Dixie: The Hyperactive Chatterbox (15th) Category:Total Drama Island (REBOOT)